Everything Wrong With Hot Stretch
This is the seventh episode of OmniSins. In this episode, Ben and Rook encounter a hot gymnastic alien girl. Quite too literally. Will the dynastic duo stop the Kraaho from using this orb-thingy for evil? Will Ben get a better girlfriend? Will someone stop using the fan sites as a Wikipedia and will the writers stop making this episode so coincidental? The answer to all of those is actually no. With Not-so-Special Guest: Visual Editor (sin count bell rings). Now how the heck do I center the titles? EVERYTHING WRONG WITH HOT STRETCH IN INDEFINITE WORDS OR LESS SPOILERS (Duh) 1: Bellwood's News Channel looks like a Nickelodeon Rip-off. 2: Did that temperature thingy just explode? 3: *view zooms out from TV to show TV store* Sorry for not paying attention to the news but DJW's version of the Muppets is on the TV next to the news ones. 4: Also its the news. 5: So this news guy is talking about a high speed chase but there's a picture of an animated highway being displayed. 6: And why is the picture labeled "POLICE" if its about a high speed chase? Why can't it be labeled "High Speed Chase" or "CHASE". If this TV had no sound, people would think this news guy is implying that something happened to the police on a highway or that our new police force are highways. 7: There's a lot of things wrong with this window. First off that remote control on the left side cost $ Joes. 8: And right behind the remote control is a CPU Cabinet with a sign on it that is cut off. I'm implying that the sign says "Visual". How the fudge can a CPU Cabinet be visual. 9: DJW knew about Visual Editor before we did. 10: And why is there a CPU Cabinet in Joe's TV? 11: And Joe's TV. 12: And all these TVs look the same... No wonder there's a sale. 13: *Police car drives past TV* High Speed Chase on a TV transitions to actual High Speed Chase cliche. 14: Ben 10 Omniverse CGI... again. 15: Four Police Cars... That's the most police force Bellwood ever used. 16: Why are all the citizens not moving? Guess its Lazy Ben 10 Omniverse CGI. 17: More than four police cars? You're blowing my mind, DJW. 18: *Police Officer leans forward* *Ester jumps from roof to roof* There is no way that this guy can see her from there. 19: Wait so Ester is roof-jumping and they're using Police CARS? Why not some lazy CGI Police Helicopters. 20: *shows Ester* Be on the look out for pink Eskimos. 21: *shows H flag* Looks like Ester found He-Man's house. 22: *Police Officer hits the breaks* This guy is looking straight out of his window and he doesn't see the car pile in front of him? 23: Police cause their own problems cliche. 24: This guy looks more confused than worried about this tipped over truck that's on fire. 25: Oh wait. It's not the police's fault this time. It's just a conveniently tipped over truck that's on fire. 26: It's also not their fault for the block because the truck TOTALLY blocks all opening around it (draws arrows at openings) 27: Where did all these cars come from? 28: Ben is already out of the Proto-Truck before it fully stops. 29: Police Officer: Ben Tennyson? No its Captain Underpants. 30: Also this voice actor. 31: *Ester backflips away* Well now you're just showing off in a spazzing out type of way. 32: Ben: I see him. It's a girl. 33: Ben:-Thanks Chief. Thanks for what exactly? Blocking the roads? Letting the robber escape? 34: Police Officer: I'm not the chief. Well it may be obvious to you and well everyone else that isn't Ben but that doesn't mean you can't get away with it. 35: *Ben runs forwards* Hey look its that guy in the yellow shirt and orange hair from that bad CGI scene involving police cars. He's a fast walker for not moving... and he still isn't. 36: Where did this truck come from? 37: Why is there a hotel inbetween two buildings? (shows hotel behind truck) Hotels should get their own block. 38: Crashhopper is already in the air yet when Ben transforms into him, he's on the ground. 39: *Crashhopper hops from police car to police car* And he's only been arrested once? 40: *Crashhopper jumps over the truck on fire* I'm sure that pink Eskimo girl is more important than the truck on fire here. I'm pretty sure it won't explode or has anyone in the driver's area... which is on fire. 41: This guy's police badge is a yellow downwards arrow. 42: Glad to see this guy isn't freaking out that Rook's an alien. Because Ben transforms into aliens all the time, right? Nothing to worry about right? Just don't get a different reaction when you find out that aliens leave under your house. 43: Police Officer: He stole some type of fusion thing. When does this regular police officer who can't see a pile of cars and a fire truck in front of him when chasing a criminal that he let escape care about the contents of the missing item. Just kind of coincidental that he happens to know when Rook arrives. 44: Rook: I am a plumber, officer. I am always careful. The plumbers are supposed to be a secret yet by-the-book Rook decides to tell this police officer that he's a plumber. I mean I'm sure he won't understand because he's probably one of those second-rated people that you meet and not one of those people that can piece it together but still. You don't do that stuff, Rook. 45: *Ester dodges the attacks* Um... Was she expecting a giant crash hopper to attack her? She wasn't even looking. 46: *Ester swings* Fantastic Four Reboot Confirmed 47: So Ester is swinging away and Crashhopper is clearly not doing anything to stop her at the moment but she decides to come back and pull some tricks on Crashhopper to escape. Is she a Kraaho or Loki's daughter-in-law? 48: Crashhopper clearly sees that she's "at the end of her rope" or at the end of a steel beam or whatever he means. So why should he charge at her again? She's either going to fall off with you and slingshot back without you or pull the rug under you, let you fall and escape while she's still on the beam. 49: Good guy gets a glimpse of the bad guy while the bad guy gets away cliche. 50: I'd say she's starring into my soul but it feels more like awkward flirting. 51: Crashhopper: WheeeEeee! Who knew Crashhopper enjoys falling from high distances? 52: *Ester slingshots back* Guess she chose Curtain Number 1 53: *Crashhopper falls; screaming* Quite the cliffhanger when you can obviously see the pool under him. 54: And why doesn't he just transform into Jetray or Stinkfly? 55: *Ben 10 Omniverse Theme plays* 56: This woman feels the water splashes before hearing them. 57: Created by Man of Action 58: Woman: Ah! Shoo! Because saying "Shoo!" works in every single movie/video game/comic/TV Show/etc 59: Ester: You may have the power, Ben Tennyson, but I've got the reach. I don't really like that Halo game... Oh wait. That's a saying. 60: *Orb falls out of container* Well that was stupidly convenient. 61: *Crashhopper looks at the orb falling down* Crashhopper's face. 62: Rook: Do NOT touch it! And I'm assuming you'll use the Proto-Tool to contain it or something, right? ...No? Okay then. 63: *Orb starts to burn through the ground* Now would be a god time to turn into NRG, right? ...No? Okay then. 64: Ester: It's been an honor, Ben- Now that I get a nice long look at Ester, I can't help but notice that... her eyebrows are grey tree branches. What else did you think I was going say? 65: *Rook and Crashhopper stare at her in timidly* You're not going after her? Oh well. I'm sure she'll go to somewhere close. 66: *Ester jumps off* That purple woman isn't at her pool anymore. 67: *Rooks scans device and points in direction* What a coincidence that Rook brought his Fusion-Device Detector with him. 68: *Rook and Crashhopper jump off the building and land at the entrance of a tunnel* You're kidding me. There's no way that a big tunnel could be at the bottom of a building in the middle of Bellwood's downtown. Even if it were, would no one notice this? Some kids or some bypassing citizens or some police officers which are IN the area wouldn't walk in there and end up in Undertown? 69: Rook: Are you going to stay like that? Even Rook doesn't enjoy Ben staying in the SAME ALIEN FORM for the REST OF THE EPISODE! 70: Ben: Just until the Omnitrix times out. Guess we should just make the Omnitrix time out for no apparent reason. *Omnitrix times out after two lines of dialogue* See? 71: Rook: -this Ben Tennyson a little more. Rook's face. 72: Ben: Oh... She must have meant Ditto. According to the fan sites that's my cutest alien. Okay. Whose editing the Ditto page like an article on Wikipedia? 73: Fan sites? I guess the Writers DO read Ben 10 Fan Fiction. 74: Ben: Ha. Like you know everything about girls. You'd be surprised, Ben. 75: *Device beeps* *Ben and Rook slid towards the tunnel opening* Are you serious? Is that huge tunnel opening not that obvious? Ben and Rook must have been like "Oh look. The detector is beeping. I guess she's inside this tunnel that we totally didn't notice. For a second I thought she was under this rock or something." 76: *Ben jumps from the pipe* Oh look its Undertown. Not that surprising to me nor Ben. But is there a forcefield around that tunnel so nobody notices it? How does nobody AT ALL wonder into a dark tunnel, see a light, go towards it and end up in Undertown? It's just wide open (shows tunnel opening) 77: *Ben and Rook land* How did they survive that fall? Or at the least not fall over when hitting the ground. That jump is like someone jumping off a three-floor house. 78: I guess the citizens of Undertown are used to people dropping from the sky. 79: *Ben sees a space generator* I bet its that. Good guy sees a suspecious looking object and automagically assumes its the bad guy's cliche 80: Rook: An old termo-electric generator. Space junk. Termo as in those cups you put your hot chocolate in? Hey, if this thing makes electric hot chocolate cups, I don't know think its space junk. 81: Alien Vendor: Not junk. A bargain. *something I can't understand .-.* This is the most alien voice I've ever heard in Ben 10. 82: *Ben slides a coin on a counter and grabs a water bottle* This is how detailed water bottles get in Omniverse. How do you know its not a bottle of sweat? 83: *Ben drinks the water and pours the rest of him* *Ben starts steaming* Um... Is that natural? 84: Ben wore his water-proof favorite outfit. What a coincidence. 85: Ben: It's even hotter down here than it is up there. How is Ben hotter than Rook? Rook has the fur, right? ...That sounded better in my head. 86: *Ben sees Ester running on a pipe in the distance* How can Ben see Ester when he's looking at the vendor sign. 87: Good guy sees Bad guy passing by while they're passing by cliche 88: I can't tell if this beat is bad music or the noise the pipe makes when you run on it. 89: *Ben and Rook chase down Ester* Why is there wooden planking on the pipe? 90: How convenient that there's a dead end sign. 91: Also a dead end sign. Seriously? We're the people that placed the sign like "Sorry but we're in the middle of construction of this pipe that probably does nothing to power/support Undertown except as a walkway for some weird people. Actually the piping is fine, we just used the rest of the wooden planking that you like to run on for these signs." 92: Ester, fascinated: You turned Human. 93: Rook: Hang over the Fusion-Engine please. Well at least he said please. It's not like she's a robber or anything. 94: Ester: What if I told you I couldn't. Well sure you can. Just give it to him and leave. Albedo did it. 95: Ben: It's not a manner of could. Two of us, One of you. This conversation is creating a weird image in my head when I close my eyes. Sort of look like this ^ 96: Also that's some way of trying to get it after she escaped you twice already 97: *Rook aims at the pipelines* Proto-Tool now knows where to shoot at in order to trap villains? What a coincidence! 98: *Ben turns into Eatle* Eatle's back! ...I guess. But is this seriously the right time to turn into him? 99: *Ester and Rook fight* What an interesting fight. Except no one is really hitting anyone so it looks more like a ballerina class. 100: *Eatle touches down* Where the fudge did you come from?! 101: *Pipe creaks* And only Ester notices this? 102: *Everyone lands on a wooden tent* You destroyed someone's Lincoln Log tent. Now you shall face the coincidences... I mean consequences. 103: Where did that wheel come from? 104: So Ester knew the pipe was going down but instead of clinging onto something and slingshoting back up like before, she lets the good guys sit on her. Worst. Robber. Ever. 105: *Kraahos march in with guns* Alright let's wait for them to arrive instead of getting the heck out of there with the Fusion-Engine. 106: How did Sebik even see her from there anyways? I guess its just a big coincidence that they all came out right when they lan- Okay these coincidences are getting annoying. 107: Sebik: OFF! *Eatle gets off* I guess Eatle's species are known as Kraaho's Best Friend 108: Man, his eyebrows are even bigger than hers. 109: Eatle: Not without a fight. *Ben times out* Perfect Timing. 110: Wait. Is Ester taller than Ben? So much for that relationship. 111: Ben: Is everyone around here made of rubber? Ester: Only the Winners. What the fudge is that supposed to mean? So everything I win something, I become rubber? Reed Richards must be the winnerest man of winning winners in the world... of winning. 112: Ben: *repetitively attempts to transform but fails* I've got nothing. Well that's disappointing. 113: Ester: Let's do this again sometime. This or anything else I guess? Ben: Huh? How did this guy get a girlfriend in the first place? 114: Sebik: Ester, stop talking to that cold cut. I don't get it... 115: Other Kraaho Guy: Another two minutes and I'm an ice sculpture. Dude just go inside already. 116: Sebik: Finish him off. You won. You got the Fusion-Engine. You got the hot elastic girl (literally). Yet blood-thirsty Sebik needs to see this guy finished off. Not that guy (points arrow to Rook). This guy (points arrow to Ben) 117: Ben: I'd totally let you guys off but Rook never gives up. Did Ben just admit that he lets people off instead of actually stopping them? 118: Sebik: The Kraaho way is what I say it is. If you took the "it is" part off, that would've rhymed. 119: *Kraaho form formation* Well at least the Kraaho are organized about their executions. 120: *Kraaho continue marching* Are you finishing him off with a dance move? 121: Rook: They seem to want to off us with some sort of ritualized offing. Ritualized Offings. 122: Ben: Thank you Tribal Culture Channel. The fact that a Tribal Culture Channel exists 123: *Ben transforms into Gravattack* How long does it take to grow into Gravattack? 124: *Ben times out* Well that's disappointing... again. 125: *Water splashes on some Kraaho* What a coinciden- Oh gosh dang it. 126: Water is the bad guys' weaknesses cliche. 127: *All the Kraaho are steaming* But its just water... 128: *Random Kraaho Dude gets his tongue stuck* How does this happen when water spills on you? Unless he happened to get really cold from the splashes and lick this pipe for no reason, this shouldn't be happening. 129: Ben: Wait. I can't just run away- Well then stop standing there and do something. 130: Ben: So problem solved? Except its stolen. If they really needed help, they could've asked. And since its brought to your attention you can call the plumbers and get some help and... you're not going to do any of this, are you? 131: *Kinecelerans playing in the street* Aren't supposed to be a secret? Why are you in the middle of the street, in day light, while some citizens are literally right where Ben, Rook and Ester are? They're playing Hockey... okay seems legit. 132: Rook: Problem solved dude. She saved us dude. Loosen yourself dude. Actually its: (shows clip: Ben: Loosen up) 133: Ester: Come on player *wink* I don't know why but I'm bothered by this. 134: Kineceleran: Car! *everyone jumps out of the way* Did that car just drive by without really noticing them? I mean the car beeped so that means they saw them but seriously? Is the existence of aliens really peaceful now? I mean there's usually just a big explosion and some bad guys causing trouble which are usually aliens so now some aliens in the middle of a street playing hockey are peaceful? Every Human in the area has lost their minds. 135: *Kinecelerans play hockey fast* For some Kinecelerans, they should be much faster. 136: Kineceleran: Car! *everyone moves out of the way; girl drags Ben's body* That's the same car! 137: And how did they not notice this for the second time? This time they have a body. Of a super hero. I'm loosing faith in Bellwood's citizenship. 138: Every single car in this shot except the truck and the passing by car are the same. The colours are different but they're all the same model. 139: *Kineceleran Girl pulls Ben out* How is this little girl able to pull Ben so easily? 140: Kineceleran Girl: We can go easy, if you want. Owned by a Kine''dergartner. 141: XLR8: It's on like Computron. Did he just say Computron? Like that computer droid robot thing from Hero Time? What the fudge does Computron have to do with anything related to THIS? 142: Writers fail at parodying "It's on like Donkey Kong" 143: *XLR8 speeds off* XLR8 is THIS fast. *smoke cloud is formed* Yet the others don't do this to? 144: *Rook watches from the shadows* Creepy Rook is Creepy. 145: *Water Hazard shoots water in the air* I'm sure nobody will notice this right after that big sonic cloud thing. 116: Also Ben uses Water Hazard to cool off but not to defeat the Kraaho? Their weakness is cool water right? Was that information not good enough... AT ALL? 117: *Rainbow is formed* I'm not sure if that's exactly how you make a rainb- Oh forget it. It's emotional. 117: These are some weird looking Kinecelerans. 118: Ester: No... No... You're about to hit in the face by water. I would sound a bit more concerned rather than... um.. wanting it in a weird type of way. 119: *Rook continues starring and then walks away* Rook needs a girlfriend... Oh wait. 120: *Kineceleran sing Ester kissing Ben song* What ever happened to K-I-S-S-I-N-G? Kids these days. 121: *Ben puts towel on Ester* Where did he get that from? 122: *Ben and Ester have a moment* Yes... Yes... *Ester laughs and runs off* SO CLOSE! 123: Rook, approching Ben: She likes you, Bendude. Is Rook... jealous? 124: Rook: Be the hero, Ben. Before I am forced to poop this party. Pooping Parties. 124: *shows Kraaho building something* Meanwhile at Rosewell... 125: *crane places orb container into position* Well that container totally doesn't look familiar (shows Sub Energy Core) 126: Sebik: Enough with the "How cold is it" jokes. No sin here. 127: Kraaho: Laser reached Magma. Sebik: Here we go- This volcano launch thing feels more like an average day at a cubical business than at a villainous lair. 128: *Magma shoots out from the ground* Come on. Really? This fusion-engine and laser shouldn't make magma shoot out from the ground. Where's the science here? I'm calling Mulder. 129: *Bellwood starts flooding with magma* Well they're out of the job. 130: *Lava spits out on the street and citizens run away* Um no. You don't do that. When lava pours from the ground and sky, you go in a building. Stop, drop and get the heck out of there! 131: *Lava pours out of building's windows* Oh come on! You can't be serious! 132: *Lava pours downwards* Where is this lava coming from? Last time I checked, Undertown was Underground. 133: Rook: This is their work isn't it? No duh 134: *Magma slides down slowly* Magma wants to slow down just so Ben can go hero. How convi- Alright I'm done here. 135: *Ben transforms into Articguana* Just so happens to unlock Articguana when most needed... I think you already know what I was going to say. 136: Rook: Look! *magma is still flowing down* The magma is still flowing. What will happen when it flows into Undertown? How about turning into Articguana again? Or Big Chill? Or raiding 10 ice-cream stores' freezing liquid containers and going out for a bang on the magma. 137: Kineceleran Girl: My parents! Don't forget like EVERYONE ELSE. 138: Ben: Asking? I'm begging you. No you're not actually. Also you should remember where it is. Just go down the tunnel, touch the landing, up the piping, down the damage, into the other opening and boom. You're in the Hot Spot. 139: *Kraaho charge their weapons* Can't you just rise the magma? Burn the surface's life and well the planet's yours. Of course its a kids show now so we're just holding these to make us look scary. 140: Sebik: My word is law. And you are Aku! Oh hang on wrong show. 141: Rook: We will learn an Earth game known as Tag! *points Kraaho* You are it! *runs away* Woohoohoohoohoo! ... 142: Sebik: Your father would be ashamed of you. Yet flooding a whole planet with magma is something someone else's father should be proud of. 143: Rook: Now who wants to learn the electric slide? First the Ben 10 Omniverse Harlem Shake. Now the Ben 10 Omniverse Electric Slide? No thanks. 144: *Rook slices blaster* That thing is solid! No tech or anything. I guess they really WERE for scaring the auidence. 145: *Rook falls over* Is the music trying to make me cry here? Because its working. 146: *Sibek stops and turns to see NRG* ''Bad guy stops and sees Good guy just about done stopping the bad guys cliche. 147: *Kraaho breaks NRG Suit* So much for this suit being indestructible. 148: NRG wears suspenders under his suit.... Fancy Pants. 149: NRG has the Omnitrix on his suspender belt thing but its also on the suit. 150: *NRG eats energy core* DJW rips off Ben 10 vs the Negative 10 Part 2 151: *NRG destroys everything* NRG just became the coolest and seemingly most powerful alien in less than one episode. 152: *shows magma flowing stops* Well it looks like everyone died... THAT'S BAD! 153: Sebik: Well... You won... Happy? He sounds more bored than defeated. 154: *Ester hugs Ben* Well now we're going to get some interesting additions to the fan sites. 155: Rook: Water... Oh yeah. I completely forgot him. 156: *shows lemonade stand* This stand is STILL here?! 157: Ben: She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends. Hey wait a minute... You think I have a shot with her. Of course you do. Just don't expect to be with Julie in a season or two. 158: Solidified Magma doesn't make a good surface for hockey. 159: And then all the people came back to life... No? Okay then. 160: *Ben 10 Omniverse Credits reel* SIN COUNT: 160 SENTENCE: BURNED COLD CUTS (At a Poop Party) Category:OmniSins Category:Ultra3000 Category:User:Sci100 Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor